For many years the garment industry has been using a fly construction in which substantially all of the fly is made either of the fabric from which the garment is made or of special fly fabrics. While zipper tapes have been used, they have been relatively narrow with the tapes performing no function other than as a medium of connecting the zipper scoops to the fly. The tapes have normally been attached to the fly assembly during initial part of construction and the fly assembly has then been coupled with the panels to complete the operation.
The construction of the fly and incorporation of it in the garment thus involved several preliminary steps, namely, first, set the zipper to one fly section and serge the opposite edge of one fly section, then set the zipper to the right fly thus to create a fly assembly. After these steps have been accomplished the fly is attached to the garment. In the prior art it took two stitches to set the zipper to the left fly plus the expense of serging the left fly. Setting the zipper to the right fly section also involved stitching.
The present invention provides a new zipper-fly arrangement wherein the aforementioned preparatory steps are eliminated. In my invention the zipper scoops are provided along one edge of a zipper tape which has an integral portion formed as an extension which cooperates with the overall fly assembly in the manner not previously encountered. The integral portion terminates in an edge remote from the zipper scoop edge and which runs substantially parallel to the zipper scoop edge. The extended portion of the web is so formed and is of such width in the direction transverse to the zipper edge that it will fold back over and cover the zipper scoops when the scoops are interlocked in the closed condition.
An important feature of the invention is that it provides a unique and inexpensive zipper fly for use in the garment industry.
Another feature of the invention is that it provides a way of conserving time in constructing a zipper fly.
Still another feature of the invention is that it provides an arrangement which makes it possible to utilize less of the garment or other special materials in constructing flies than has heretofore been the case.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.